


take care of yourself (or i'll do it)

by idontreallylikebutterflies (Laulerelelere)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Eric Bittle needs to rest, M/M, Texting, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulerelelere/pseuds/idontreallylikebutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Bitty, you have a broken arm.''<br/>''So what if I have a broken arm? I'm still baking a pie.''</p><p>Bitty has broken his arm and is, Jack thinks, really stupid about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care of yourself (or i'll do it)

(1)

''Bitty, you have a broken arm,'' Jack says.

Bitty looks at him or, well, at the computer. They are skyping, as they do every night when Bitty doesn't have to study and Jack doesn't have anything hockey-related. That's two days a week when they are lucky, but they manage.

Jack hadn't wanted to Skype Bitty that night. He said that Bitty had to rest, that he needed to sleep so he could study. Bitty had ignored him, because he didn't want to rest, partly, but mostly because he missed Jack and wanted to see his stupid, lovely, canadian face.

''So what if I have a broken arm? I'm still baking a pie,'' Bitty answers.

''You have to rest if you want to get better soon and go back to playing hockey,'' Jack says, frowning. Which, of course he was thinking about hockey. Of course.

''I can bake a pie one-armed. I could bake a pie with my feet, Jack, honey.''

''You can use your left arm, Bittle. You are going to break something. Probably another one of your bones,'' Jack says.

''Oh, Jack, don't be silly,'' Bitty answers. ''I've done this before.''

''You've baked a pie one-armed before,'' Jack says. It's not a question, it's just a statement. He doesn't even sound incredulous, he just sounds like a man who is having his pacience tested.

''Yes. Mostly being drunk, really, so this isn't even that dangerous. You know Ransom and Holster, sometimes they make stupid bets and, well--''

''But what if you got hurt?'' Jack asks. He is frowning. Bitty can see how unlikely it is that he is going to give up on this but, honestly, baking is more important that his boyfriend's ridiculous worries (is he a bad boyfriend for thinking that? Or just a really good baker?).

''Jack, do you honestly don't trust me to take care of myself and my pies?''

''Of course I trust you,'' Jack hurries to say. ''But--''

''Well, then that's settled,'' Bitty answers, turning around so he can keep baking.

He has to stiffle a laugh when he hears Jack sigh. He can almost see him frown at his back.

 

(2)

''You are going to skate,'' Jack says. Again, he doesn't even have the decency to make it sound like a question, or like he is surprised. He has that ''you-are-being-completely-ridiculous-and-i-am-too-old-for-this'' tone again. He's only five years older than him, he doesn't have any right to be like that.

''Yes. Ransom and Holster want to teach Lardo how to 'hold a stick properly at least, Lardo, how can you be the manager of a hockey team?' and they want me to go with them, skate for a bit. I don't want to forget how to do it.''

''You have been skating for as long as I have, Bittle. You are not going to forget. Rest.''

''You are older, so no, not really. And I can't just rest forever, Jack.''

''Only until your arm is okay again.''

''My arm is fine.''

''That's not what the doctor says.''

''You don't actually know what the doctor is saying, I only tell you lies.''

Jack looks at him, alarmed, till Bitty cracks a smile. He's still frowning, but he doesn't look alarmed anymore. Or, well, that alarmed. He's been looking slightly alarmed since he called Bitty just to find him at the hospital.

''Rest.''

''I just want to skate for a little bit. I miss hockey.''

Jack stops frowning at that, thoughtful.

Bitty knew that hockey would make him crack.

''You are not going to listen to me, are you?''

Bitty blows him a kiss.

He can hear Jack laugh as he closes the computer.

 

(3)  
Bitty: How do you feel about Skype sex right now?  
Jack: You masturbate with your right hand.  
Bitty: What kind of person with a dick isn't ambidextrous for that kind of thing? i used to hurt my wrists a lot of course i can do that with any of my hands  
Jack: Wait, your wrists?  
Jack: You should rest.  
Bitty: You should open Skype?? honestly jack i'm fine! And my wrists too, duh  
Jack: But you should still rest.  
Bitty: Jack don't make me text arguments about how i'm still going to jack off even if you aren't looking, i'm slow with my left hand :(  
Jack: Fine.  
Jack: In five minutes I'll be in Skype.  
Bitty: <3 <3 <3  
Jack: We are only going to talk, I just miss your face  
Bitty: aw, that's so cute (what a shame that it's a total lie ;))  
Jack: Just open your computer.

 

(4)  
Bitty's trying to get his hair to stick in place when his phone starts ringing. It's Jack, because of course he's calling just after a game --in which he scored-- and not, like any normal person, getting drunk.

'Hello, Jack,'' Bitty says, deciding that his hair is okay, or, at least, as okay as it is going to be, and going downstairs.

''You are not going to dance with your arm like that.''

Bitty sighs. ''Honestly, Jack, how many times do I have to tell you this before you stop being so protective? I am fine!''

Bitty is going to kill Lardo. It could've been anywhere, up to and including Chowder, his traitor son, because apparently everyone he lives with has decided to rattle to Jack everytime he does something that might get him out of this hell of boringness. Lardo, though, has been even more careful, with excuses about being the team manager, and doesn't even let him get in the kitchen. He's bored and he can't even stress-bake. What is a man without his stress-baking?

''I don't want you to get hurt. Or, well, more hurt,'' Jack says, mumbles, even. He sounds kind of embarrassed about his behavior, but Bitty isn't buying it. He knows that Jack's not going to stop taking care of him, too much care of him, even if it embarrasses him.

''Jack, I am hockey player and I was a figure skater. I had already been through injuries worst than this one when I was fifteen, now I am twenty. I don't need you telling me to take care of myself.''

Jack says something that kind of sounds ''I still worry about you'', and Bitty can't help it, ends up smiling.

''C'mon, I'll even dedicate you a dance,'' he says with his flirty voice.

''You don't even know how to dance,'' Jack mumbles, grumpy.

''Excuse me?''

There must be something in his tone of voice, because he hears Jack say something that really sounds like ''oh, merde''.

 

(5)

Jack: Why is Lardo texting me that you are doing something stupid?  
Bitty: she's a traitor  
Jack: did you really change a bulb with a broken arm?  
Bitty: no? i did it with the arm that doesn't hurt  
Bitty: duh  
Jack: That isn't resting.  
Bitty: :*****

 

(+1)

''You beautiful motherfuckers!'' Shitty yells.

Shitty had told them that he was going to visit and bringing ''a handsome hockey player with a big butt''. He had told them that he'd stay the night, which meant that he could appear anytime between midday and midnight. Not knowing when they'd appear, Bitty had decided to go out for a run not long after eating lunch. He is on the kitchen grabbing water when he hears Shitty yell. And Shitty arriving also means...

''Jack!'' Bitty exclaims as Jack comes through the kitchen door. He can hear Shitty and Lardo yell ''BRAH'' at each other, which probably means that Jack has left them behind to see him.

Jack crosses the kitchen and hugs him. Bitty can feel his lips on his hair.

''I'm relieved that you weren't baking something,'' Jack says against his head. He sounds amused. ''At the same time, I'm surprised.''

''I was going to go out for a run,'' Bitty answers agains his chest. He can feel Jack putting his hands on his shoulders, pusing him away just to give him an incredulous look.

''No,'' he says. ''You are going to actually rest for once.''

''No,'' Bitty answers, imitating him. ''I am going to go out for a run.''

''Bitty, we both now that I can carry you upstairs. Don't make me prove it.''

''Actually, I wouldn't mind that much if you did it,'' Bitty answers, eyeing his arms approvingly. Jack snorts, takes his hand.

''Let's go to your room and nap.''

''I'm seeing you for the first time in weeks and you want to nap. You, mister, are unbelievable.''

''Yes, I am,'' Jack nods. He doesn't sound like he is actually listening to him. He sounds like he is slowly pushing him towards the stairs, which he is.

Bitty can't resist him. He goes to his room and takes a nap with Jack.

***

He wakes up with Jack wrapped around him, kissing his hair again.

''You should eat something, Bitty Do you want me to make you a protein shake?'' Jack whispers, apparently not wanting to fully wake him up.

''Don't be ridiculous, Jack. I'll make us something,'' Bitty says, trying to get up.

Key word being 'trying', because Jack's arms, already around him, keep him in place.

''I'll text Lardo so she brings us something,'' Jack says, laughter in his voice.

''Jack.''

''You can go back to sleep.''

''Jack Zimmermann.''

''Good night.''

Bitty sighs, but closes his eyes. He is _so_ getting him back for this when his arm gets better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I was going to update at least twice this month but I guess that it didn't happen, eh? Haha... ha. The last time I updated was three months ago.  
> Welp. As always, thank you for reading! English's still not my principal language, so thank you for dealing with my horrible grammar mistakes, I guess.  
> Comments are apreciated :'' and questions too! You can find me in Tumblr (idontreallylikebutterflies.tumblr.com)  
> just send me whatever, i'll probable answer.  
> And thanks to silent-hummingbird.tumblr.com for the prompt and the cheering! and for the ideas ... and for dealing with my one am english questions :** (honestly this work wouldn't exist without them)  
> Well, again, thank you for reading, guys! Hope you liked it!


End file.
